Sehari Bersama Yuri
by chinenyvri
Summary: Kris menjaga anak milik ibu kostnya, dan pacar tercintanya—Luhan-juga ikut membantu. EXOJUMP. KrisLu / KrisHan. YamaChii. Yaoi.


**Title:** Sehari Bersama Yuri

**Pairing:** Kris/Luhan

**Summary:** Kris menjaga anak milik ibu kostnya, dan pacar tercintanya—Luhan-juga ikut membantu.

**A/N:** Jadi ini fanfic EXOJUMP ya, selain ada Kris, Luhan, Jongin si tukang balon, Sehun dan Tao, bakal ada member Hey! Say! JUMP, Chinen dan Yamada. Terus bakal ada tokoh bapak dan ibu kost yang diperanin Baekho NU'EST dan Sungmin SUJU. Ini juga fanficnya udah saya post di LJ, tapi di post lagi disini biar menuhin daftar fanfic di akun FFn saya :DD ohya, yang udah ngereview fanfic kaisoo saya yang judulnya 30, thanks banget ya huhu terharu bgt deh banyak yang suka. Kalau buat sekuelnya...ya nanti dipikirin lagi haha.

"KRISSSS!"

Teriakan dan gedoran pintu di pagi hari itu sukses membangunkan kris dari tidur panjang nan nyenyaknya. Kris menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya, dan menggerutu pelan "Arrgh".

"KRISSSS! Buka pintunya cepat!" Teriakan itu semakin keras saja, ditambah suara gedoran yang seakan-akan dapat menjebolkan pintu kamar kost Kris. Dengan terpaksa Kris bangun dan duduk di futon kamarnya, sembari menggerutu 'Siapa pula yang berani membangunkan aku sepagi ini'. Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, sebal dengan orang yang sedang menggedor-gedor kamar kostnya.

"KRIS!" Kris pun langsung mempertajam pendengarannya, tak sampai semenit, ekspresi sebalnya tadi berganti dengan ekspresi terkejut. Suara itu...Suara ibu kostnya. Pagi-pagi menggedor pintu ditambah meneriakkan namanya, sudah pasti ibu kost ini ingin menagih uang tagihan kost yang telah Kris tunggak selama 2 bulan. Kris pun panik, sekarang dia sedang tidak punya uang—kemarin dan dulu-dulu juga—di dompetnya saja hanya tersisa 15.000 rupiah, itu juga untuk makan membeli nasi bungkus di warung dekat kampusnya.

"A-aku harus bagaimana?" Kris dengan muka paniknya menjambak rambutnya sendiri, dia bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Apa aku pura-pura mati saja?" Ucap Kris. Dia pun langsung memeragakan pura-pura mati diatas futonnya, Kris menidurkan badannya dan tidak bernafas.

"T-Tunggu, bagaimana dia tau kalau aku mati? Dia aja nggak bisa masuk ke kost ini" Kris pun bangun dan kembali panik. Saat sedang panik, dia melihat obat tetes mata merek 'R*hto' di meja belajarnya. Kris mendapatkan ide, bagaimana kalau dia pura-pura menangis lalu membuat iba ibu kostnya dan dia diberi keringanan untuk membayar uang kost? Kris menyambar obat tetes mata itu dan langsung meneteskannya di matanya. Lalu dia berlari ke pintu kostnya, setelah membuka pintu kostnya, Kris pun langsung berlutut di hadapan ibu kostnya, sembari memeluk betis kekar laki-laki kewanita-wanitaan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Huhuhuhu ibu, maafin Kris, Kris belum bisa bayar kost lagi. Huhuhuhu ibu, tolong jangan tagih Kris" Kris berpura-pura menangis, berharap dapat menarik simpati ibu kostnya.

"Aduuh, Kris, bangun. Saya kesini bukan buat nagih uang kost"

"He?" Kris langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, dan melihat tak percaya ke arah ibu kostnya.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Kris terkejut—sekaligus gembira. Perkataan ibu kostnya barusan benar-benar membuat Kris bahagia, sama seperti saat dia mengetahui IP semester kemarin naik 2,0, bahagia-bahagia sembari terkejut gitu.

"Begini Kris, saya sama suami saya mau ke rumah ibu saya di Kyoto, rencananya sih 2 hari. Jadi tolong jaga si Yuri, dia nggak bisa ikut katanya besok ada latihan ekskul karate. Jadi saya titip Yuri disini"

Kris manggut-manggut mendengar perkataan ibu kostnya, "Baiklah, bu. Tapi uang kost saya jangan ditagih dulu ya?" Kris memohon ke ibu kostnya itu.

"Iya", Jawab ibu kostnya.

"Berapa bulan, bu?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Apanya?"

"Boleh nunda bayar kostnya hehe"

"Ya sampai saya pulang" Kris langsung melongo mendengar jawaban ibu kostnya.

"Yuri, sini kamu, ini kak Kris udah mau jagain kamu".

Kris melihat anak kecil berumur 7 tahun sedang jongkok di lantai, sedang memain-mainkan kotoran ayam yang sudah agak mengering dengan jari-jarinya. Kris hanya memandang jorok ke arah anak itu.

"Cepet kasi salam ke kak Kris" "Iya, ma" Anak kecil itu langsung meraih tangan Kris, dan menciumnya.

"EH?" Kris terkejut, dan langsung mencium telapak tangannya, ada bau tak sedap. Kris menatap telapak tangannya dan ekspresi jijik tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya.

"MAAA, AYO BERANGKAT" Suami ibu kostnya memanggil istrinya dari dalam mobil, ibu kostnya menoleh dan menjawab panggilan suaminya.

"Mama jalan dulu ya Yuri, kamu jangan nakal sama kak Kris" Yuri melambaikan tangan ke arah mamanya yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Lalu, mobil itupun keluar dari pekarangan rumah mereka, menyisakan Kris dan Yuri yang berada di depan kost Kris.

Tanpa diminta, Yuri masuk ke dalam kost Kris, di susul Kris yang juga ikut masuk ke dalam kostnya.

"Kak, aku lapar" Yuri yang duduk di futon milik Kris, mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Kamu mau makan? Apa mamamu menitipkan uang? Yuri menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Lalu kamu mau makan apa?" Tanya Kris jengkel.

"Kata mama, kak Kris nunggak 2 bulan, jadi uang kita 1 juta ada di kakak. Kata mama lagi, pake aja uang itu"

"HAH?" Kris pun melongo lagi mendengar ucapan anak kecil di depannya ini. Ternyata selain pelit dan kejam, ibu kostnya juga tidak mempunyai hati. Jahat, begitu pikir Kris.

Tok Tok Tok.. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, serempak Kris dan Yuri menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Kris?" Suara lembut yang sangat di kenal Kris. Kris tersenyum saat menyadari itu Luhan, kekasihnya yang sudah dia pacari selama setahun belakangan ini. Kris berjalan ke arah pintu dan langsung membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Tada~~!" Ucap Luhan tersenyum lebar sembari memperlihatkan sebuah tas plastik yang dia bawa ke Kris. Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya, dan dia juga tau yang Luhan bawa adalah makanan, senyum Kris makin mengembang. Asik, makanan gratis, aku hemat uang sarapan, ujar Kris dalam hati. Luhan pun masuk ke dalam kost Kris, dan Luhan segera menyadari ada anak kecil sedang duduk di futon milik Kris.

"Kris, dia siapa—"

"Papa aku lapaaaar" Ucapan Luhan terhenti saat mendengar anak itu memanggil Kris dengan sebutan papa.

"Papa? Kris...Dia anakmu?" Tanya Luhan dan Kris panik melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Luhan yang tadinya riang gembira, sekarang menjadi ekspresi yang sulit dilukiskan dengan kata-kata, ya pokoknya Luhan sedih gitu.

"B-Bukan sayang, dia—"

"Papa aku lapar, papa jahat, papa mau aku mati"  
"Kris... Kamu tega..."

"Nggak Luhan, ini salah paham—"

"PAPAA LAPAAAR"

"Aku...Ngga nyangka, Kris..."

"Bukan gitu Luhan—"

"PAPA GA SAYANG AKU LAGI HUWEEE"

"Kamu mengkhianati aku, Kris..."

"B-Bukan, tolong dengarkan penjelasanku, Luhan"

Kris mencoba menahan Luhan yang mencoba keluar dari kamar kostnya. Kris juga mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang mulai mengamuk. Yuri terkikik melihat Kris dan Luhan yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu. Lalu matanya menangkap sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kertas plastik hitam tergeletak di lantai. Yuri mengambil kotak itu, dan membukanya, ternyata ayam goreng. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yuri langsung melahap ayam goreng yang ada di kotak makan itu.

"Luhan, dia benar-benar anak ibu kostku—ASTAGA YURI CUCI TANGANMU SEBELUM MAKAN"

"Kak Kris ini ayam gowengnya enaaak"

"Kak...?" Luhan melihat Yuri yang makan dengan lahapnya, dan Luhan pun mendekati Yuri. Kris pun mengikuti Luhan, berjalan mendekati Yuri.

"Kris bukan papamu...?" "Bukan, nggak mungkin aku yang lucu ini punya papa jelek kayak dia"

"Tuh kan Luhan, kamu percaya sekarang?" Dengan jempol tangannya Kris mengusap air mata luhan yang tadi hanya setetes keluar, ntah antara Luhan irit air mata atau emang dia nggak niat nangis. "Kalaupun aku punya anak, itu mamanya pasti kamu" Ucap Kris dengan lembut. Luhan hanya menunduk, malu mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Jangan marah lagi ya?" Luhan mengangguk menjawab perkataan Kris.

"Yuri, minta maaf ke kak Luhan, sama kak Kris juga" Ujar Kris memelototin Yuri, tapi yang dipelototin malah sedang asik makan.

"Makasi kak, ayamnya enak"

"Minta maaf, bukan bilang makasih!" Kris semakin geregetan dengan bocah menyebalkan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan!" Yuri dengan bersemangat langsung berdiri dan melompat-lompat. Kris langsung menolak, tapi tidak dengan Luhan. "Ayo" Jawab Luhan sembari tersenyum.

"Luhan! Anak ini hampir buat kita putus!"

"Ternyata dia lucu juga, Kris. Dia anak yang manis" Kris terjengkang ke belakang saat mendengar Luhan mengatakan bahwa Yuri anak yang manis. Manis apanya, menyebalkan baru iya.

"Kamu mandi dulu ya? Terus kita jalan-jalan?" Ujar Luhan dengan lembut. Ah, sifat Luhan yang keibuan pun muncul. Yuri yang seorang anak bandel pun mengangguk mendengar perintah Luhan.

"Tapi aku mau dimandiin sama kakak cantik"

"Hihihi iya sayang~"

Kris pun protes saat mendengar pembicaraan Yuri dan Luhan.

"Hannie, kamu mau mandiin anak ini? Aku aja nggak pernah kamu mandiin? Yang jadi pacarmu itu siapa sih?" Dan Kris pun langsung mendapatkan jitakan di kepalanya dari Luhan.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

Luhan sedang berada di kamar mandi bersama Yuri, sedangkan Kris sedang duduk di atas futonnya dan membelakangi pintu kamarnya. Ditangannya terdapat dompet hitam lusuh, ada bordiran 'carvil' di dompetnya, ini hadiah dari sepatu yang dia beli saat SMP dulu. Kris menatap nanar ke dalam dompetnya, dari luar sih keliatannya isinya penuh, tetapi ternyata hanya ada 5 lembar uang 2000an dan 5 lembar uang 1000 di dompetnya. Kris jadi bingung, apalagi sekarang dia harus ajak jalan-jalan Luhan dan Yuri. Tiba-tiba saja dari belakang ada yang memeluk pinggang Kris, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan.

"Luhan...?"

Dari balik bahu Kris, Luhan melirik ke dompet Kris, "Abah belum kirim uang ya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Belum, abah bilang panennya gagal, bulan ini nggak bisa kirim uang.."

"Gaji kamu dari Pak Johnny gimana?" Kris memang kuliah sambil bekerja part time, di bengkel ketok magic 'mbah Joni'.

"Uangnya aku pake buat bayar spp sama ksp" Luhan tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban Kris. "Kamu pinjam uangku aja, Kris" "Eh? Nggapapa aku pinjam uangmu?" Sebenarnya Kris malu, seharusnya dia memberi Luhan berbagai hadiah, bukan malah meminjam uang Luhan.

"Iya nggapapa, kalau kamu mau, gantinya ngga usah pake uang"

Kris bingung, "Terus ganti pake apa?"

"Nikahi aku" Sontak jawaban Luhan tadi membuat Kris terperajat. Luhan memang selalu meminta dikawinin sama Kris. Tapi Kris selalu menolak, bukan karena dia tidak mau, tapi dia belum siap. Sekarang saja mereka masih semester 7. Lagi pula, kalau sampai dia mengawini Luhan sekarang, Kris yakin kalau samurai milik bapak Luhan yang tergantung di dinding ruang tamunya akan mengiris setiap inchi kulit lehernya.

"Luhan.. Aku janji, pasti akan menikahimu, tapi bukan sekarang. Setelah kita sarjana, aku akan menikahimu, aku janji" Jawab Kris yang sekarang duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan, dan Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kak Luhan aku udah siaappp! Ayo jalan-jalan!" Yuri berlari ke arah Kris dan Luhan, dan langsung melompat ke punggung Kris. Kris tersenyum saat Yuri kini ada dipunggungnya, memeluk leher Kris dari belakang.

"Tunggu kak Kris mandi dulu ya?" Ucap Luhan.

"Kak Kris belum mandi? Pantesan bau" Dan Kris pun jadi sebal kembali.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

Tangan kanan Yuri mengenggam tangan Luhan, dan tangan kirinya mengenggam tangan milik Kris. Mereka bertiga terlihat seperti keluarga kecil saja, Kris papanya, Luhan mamanya, dan Yuri anak mereka. Yuri tadi meminta Kris dan Luhan untuk ke taman kota saja, disana ada tempat bermain untuk anak-anak dan juga ada penjual balon keliling yang ganteng dan Yuri naksir dia.

"YURIIII" Langkah mereka bertiga terhenti, saat mereka bertiga mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil Yuri. Yuri langsung menoleh, diikuti oleh Kris dan Luhan. Mereka melihat ada seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran Yuri, badan pendek, pipi tembem dan badan yang sedikit gembul berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ryo-chan?" Yuri menyebut nama anak laki-laki itu.

"Hah hah Yuri hhh" Ryosuke yang lelah berlari, terengah-engah sambil berjalan ke arah Yuri, Kris dan Luhan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau kita itu udah putus!" Teriak Yuri, dan Kris-Luhan serempak berteriak "EHH!?" terkejut ternyata anak-anak sekecil ini sudah main pacar-pacaran. Dulu Kris seumuran mereka masih main-main di kali di desanya bareng geng satu madrasahnya.

"Tapi aku nggak mau putus sama Yuri, aku sayang sama Yuri" Ryosuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan agar tidak menangis di depan pujaan hatinya ini, dia tidak mau di cap sebagai pria cengeng.

"Ryo-chan gendut, jelek, aku nggak mau punya pacar kayak Ryo-chan. Lagian aku udah punya pacar baru, kak Jongin" Yuri memasang wajah songongnya, dan Ryosuke hanya dapat menunduk lesu, dia sedih, Yuri bahkan sudah move on sebelum mereka putus.

"Ayo kak Luhan, kita jalan" Yuri menarik tangan Luhan. Kris diam menatap anak kecil didepannya yang sekarang sedang patah hatinya.

"Sabar ya, dek" Kris menepuk bahu Ryosuke, semoga saja dengan pukpuk darinya, sakit hati yang dirasakan anak ini akan sedikit berkurang.

"Padahal aku sangat menyayangi Yuri.." Anak itu masih tertunduk lemas, Kris jadi merasa sangat kasian padanya. Kris pun berjongkok di hadapannya, dan memegang kedua bahu anak itu. "Kalau kamu menyayanginya, kejar dia terus. Suatu saat dia pasti sadar kalau kamu mencintai dia, oke?" Kris mencoba memberi semangat ke anak itu. Ryosuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kris. "Yuri bakal mencintaiku?" Tanya Ryosuke. Kris mengangguk, "Ya, asal kamu jangan menyerah".

Ryosuke yang mendengar perkataan Kris, kembali bersemangat lagi, ini terlihat dari raut mukanya yang sudah tidak sedih lagi.

"Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan Yuri, aku akan ganteng dan kurus!" Ucap Ryosuke dengan bersemangat. "Aku akan rebut Yuri dari kak Jongin!" Tambahnya lagi. Ryosuke pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya, dan ternyata adalah coklat, yang jumlahnya cukup banyak. Ryosuke pun memberikan semua coklatnya ke Kris. "Ini buat kakak, ambil aja semuanya, aku mau kurus" Dan Ryosuke membalikkan badannya, dan berlari lagi. Tapi baru saja dia berlari sejauh 5 meter, dia balik lagi ke Kris dan merebut lagi coklatnya. "Nggak jadi, aku habisin ini dulu, baru aku mau kurus" Dan Ryosuke pun pergi lagi dan tidak kembali ke tempat Kris lagi. Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku anak itu. Kris menoleh ke belakangnya, dilihatnya Yuri dan Luhan yang sudah berada jauh di depannya, dan Kris pun mengejar mereka.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

Mereka bertiga kini sudah berada di taman kota, masih sepi. Hanya ada satu orang, itupun tukang sapu yang sedang beristirahat setelah membersihkan taman. Kris dan Luhan lalu duduk di bangku taman, Yuri juga duduk diantara mereka. "Yuri, kamu cari siapa?" Kris bertanya, dia memperhatikan Yuri yang seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Aku nyari kak Jongin" "Oh, pacarmu?" Tanya Luhan, Yuri mengangguk.

"Eh itu kak Jongin!" Yuri berteriak, dan menunjuk ke arah seorang pria yang menggeret sepeda yang diikati dengan berbagai balon warna-warni dan juga berbagai bentuk. Luhan dan Kris melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Yuri, dan mereka bingung, anak 7 tahun berpacaran dengan pria dewasa? Yuri belari ke arah Jongin sembari memanggil nama pria itu "Kak Jongiiiiiinnnnnnh". Pria yang bernama Jongin itu langsung meliat ke arah Yuri dan tersenyum saat melihat salah satu korbannya.

"Yuri mau beli balon kak Jongin ya?" Yuri pun dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mau yang gambar spongebob, yang warna pink itu!" Ujar Chinen bersemangat.

"Yuri, ini patrick, bukan spongebob~" Ujar Jongin yang langsung mengambil balon yang di maksud Yuri.

"KAAKKK JONGIIINNNNN" Yuri, Jongin, Kris dan Luhan melihat ke arah sumber suara, dan ada seorang—tidak, dua orang anak kecil yang berlari ke arah Jongin.

"Kak Jongin aku beli balon dua!" Anak itu—yang bernama Tao—langsung mengeluarkan uang sebesar 100 yen dan memperlihatkannya ke Jongin. Mata Jongin berbinar melihat uang-uang yang akan segera menjadi miliknya itu. Yuri melihat Jongin dan Tao bergantian, ada rasa cemburu yang mulai menguasai dirinya, Yuri hanya bisa cemberut saja melihatnya.

"Tao mau balon bentuk apa?" Tanya Jongin. Baru saja si Tao akan menjawab, tiba-tiba ada anak yang dari belakang mendorong Tao. Tao langsung menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya ada Sehun yang merupakan sahabat karibnya. Sehun yang terlihat capek karena abis berlari mengejar Tao, terengah-engah, hidung kempas-kempis, dan juga mata yang melotot ke arah Tao, "Tao sukanya gini, suka ninggalin Sehun!" Bentak Sehun ke arah Tao. Lalu Sehun melihat ke arah Jongin dan dalam hitungan detik ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi anak baik-baik. "Kak Jongin~~ Aku juga mau balon 4" Sehun berkata seperti itu sambil memberikan Jongin uang 200 yen, dan Jongin pun senang.

Yuri tidak suka melihatnya, Sehun dan Tao mau merebut Kak Jongin dari dia. Yuri pun langsung mendorong Sehun dan Tao bergantian. "Kalian jangan deketin kak Jongin, dia punyaku!" Bentak Yuri.

"Enak aja! Kak Jongin itu punyaku!" Balas Sehun.

"Nggak! Kak Jongin itu punyaku, bukan kalian!" Tambah Tao yang juga tidak mau kalah.

"Punyaku!"

"Punyakuu!"

"Kak Jongin punyaku!"

"Sudah ya, sudah. Jangan kelahi.." Jongin mencoba melerai ketiga anak yang berada di depannya, dan anak-anak itu pun langsung diam dan melihat ke Jongin.

"Kalian jangan kelahi, Kak Jongin ini punya kalian semua~!" Jongin pun memberikan senyuman mempesonanya ke tiga anak tadi, ditambah dengan wink-nya yang mampu membuat dunia bergetar. Anak-anak itu pun histeris. Tukang sapu pun histeris. Daun-daun yang melambai juga ikut histeris. Semuanya histeris. Dan Luhan bersama Kris hanya menatap datar ke arah Jongin dan 3 orang korbannya. "Dia menggunakan wajah tampannya sebagai konsep marketingnya, dan lalu mengambil uang milik para korbannya" Ujar Kris, masih dengan tatapan datarnya. "Anak-anak yang malang" Tambah Luhan. Luhan lalu menoleh ke arah Kris. "Kalau kita punya anak, blacklist dia dari daftar penjual balon langganan anak kita ya"

"Err, anak? Nikah aja kita belum, Hannie"

"Kalau gitu, kenapa kita nggak nikah aja?"

"Hannie... aku kan sudah bilang, aku belum bisa nikahin kamu" Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung membelakangi Kris dan cemberut. Kris mendesah pelan melihat kelakuan pacarnya.

"Hannie.."

"Nggak mau!" Jawab Luhan dengan ketus. Dan Kris pun langsung memeluk Luhan dari belakang. "Aku...takut kalau ternyata kamu nggak mau nikah sama aku" Ucap Luhan sembari memeluk tangan Kris yang sedang melingkar di pinggangnya, dan Kris hanya diam mendengar perkataan Luhan. "Pokoknya kamu harus nikah sama aku" Tambah Luhan lagi.

"Iya, aku janji" Ucap Kris menjawab perkataan Luhan. Luhan pun melepaskan pelukan Kris dan langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Kris. Di tangannya tiba-tiba saja sudah ada sebuah tip-ex. Bingung darimana Luhan mendapatkannya? Sama. Lalu Luhan menulis namanya beserta nama Kris, lalu Luhan juga menulis tanggal beserta bulan dan tahun pada saat itu. "Ini sebagai tanda kalau hari ini kamu udah berjanji buat nikahin aku" Ucap Luhan sembari menatap Kris.

"Tapi Luhan, ini sudah melanggar peraturan tata tertib kota. AwA" "Tenang, bapakku kan kepala dinas kebersihan. Pokoknya kamu harus nikahin aku" Luhan berkata dengan nada memaksa. Lalu mengeluarkan jurus mautnya, yaitu cemberut sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

'Ugh' Kris merintih dalam hatinya melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ingin rasanya dia mencubit Luhan. Di bibir. Dengan bibirnya.

"Kak cantikk!" Teriak Yuri yang datang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung duduk dikursi taman, diapit oleh Luhan dan Kris. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, menandakan dia sedang kesal. "Kak Jongin cuekin aku!" Luhan dan Kris menoleh ke arah Jongin, ternyata Jongin sedang dikerubungi oleh banyak anak-anak yang ingin membeli balonnya. "Yuri jangan sedih, ne. Kita main aja ke taman sebelah, rumputnya lebih hijau" Ucap Luhan mencoba menghibur Yuri. "Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan rumput lebih hijau, kak?" Yuri rupanya menjadi penasaran dengan ajakan Luhan.

"Maksudnya cowok-cowok disana lebih ganteng" Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Yuri. Mata Yuri pun berbinar-binar mendengarnya. "Ayo kesana kak!" Yuri bangun dari kursi dan menarik-narik tangan Luhan dengan semangat. Kris hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku bocah didepannya itu.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

Semburat jingga menghiasi langit, pertanda bahwa sore akan berganti menjadi malam. Warna langit yang indah itu memayungi Kris dan Luhan yang berjalan berdamping-dampingan, dengan Yuri yang tertidur digendong oleh Kris. Mereka bertiga berjalan kembali ke kost Kris.

"Kris.." Luhan memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hm?" Jawab Kris, sambil menatap jalan di depannya. "Aku senang sekali hari ini" Kris tersenyum mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Luhan dan menjawab,"Aku juga".

"Nanti kalau kita udah nikah kamu harus sempatin tiap minggu kaya gini"

'Mulai lagi' ucap Kris dalam hati. Luhan terus mengoceh tentang jika Kris menikahi dia. Kris tetap mendengarkan ocehannya Luhan, walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah malas mendengarkannya. Bukan gara-gara dia tidak mencintai Luhan, tapi apa yang Luhan ucapkan dari waktu ke waktu adalah sama. Kris bahkan sudah hafal apa saja yang akan diucapkan Luhan.

"Nanti kalau kita nikah—" Ucapan Luhan terpotong oleh suara ringtone dari handphone milik Kris. Kris sedikit bersyukur suara handphonenya menghentikan ocehan Luhan, lalu Kris mengambil handphone di kantong celananya dan ternyata telpon dari bapak kosnya.

"Halo, iya ada apa pak?" Kris menjawab telpon dari bapak kosnya, sepertinya dia akan menanyai Yuri, putra kesayangannya itu. "Anak saya gimana Kris? Nggak nakal kan?"

"Nggak kok pak, Cuma sedikit ganjen aja, ngga bisa liat yang ganteng dikit hahaha" Luhan mencubit lengan Kris saat mendengar kekasihnya berkata seperti itu ke bapak Kosnya. Kris mendengar bapak kosnya itu tertawa, dan samar-samar ada suara ibu kosnya berkata 'sama kaya bapaknya'. "Gini Kris, sebenarnya saya sama mamanya Yuri lagi jalan-jalan"

"Loh? Bukannya ke rumah ibu di Kyoto ya pak?" ucap Kris sambil menaikkan Yuri yang sedikit merosot dari gendongannya, Luhan hanya menendang-nendang kerikil di jalan, lidahnya nya sudah gatal ingin ngoceh tentang jika Kris menikahinya lagi.

'Bukan, kami lagi bulan madu kedua, maklum lagi program bikin adik buat Yuri hehehe, tolong jagain anak saya ya. Inget loh jangan sampai lecet"

"Hahaha iya pak tenang aja"

"Lecet 1 senti dibales lecet 1 meter"

Kris bergidik ngeri,"I-iya pak.."

"Yaudah saya tutup dulu, makasi bantuannya ya nak Kris"

"Iya pak, jangan lupa oleh-oleh voucher gratis ngekostnya" Kemudian Kris mematikan telponnya dan kembali memasukkannya kedalam kantong celananya.

"Bapak kost kenapa Kris?" Tanya Luhan. "Ternyata dia lagi jalan-jalan sama istrinya, Lu. Kita dijadiin tumbal buat jagain anaknya"

"Tapi aku senang, Kris. Ini jadi kaya simulasi nanti kalau kita menikah. Kalau kita menikah..."

Kris menghela nafas, mulai lagi Luhan dan ocehan wajibnya.

Kalau kita menikah. Kalau kita menikah. Kalau kita menikah. Kata-kata itu menggema di telinga Kris. Pusing.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

Omake:

Kris menyeruput kuah p*pmie rasa basonya dengan penuh perasaan, tak akan membiarkan setetes pun kuahnya tersisa. Tiba-tiba terdengar gedoran pintu kostnya, membuat Kris tersedak. "Siapa lagi sih? Aku kan udah bayar kost?"

Kris berjalan ke pintu kostnya dan membukanya. Dilihatnya ada ibu kostnya dan Yuri yang sedang bergelayutan di kaki ibunya. "Ini kenapa celana anak saya kotor?" Tanya ibu kostnya galak, sambil memperlihatkan celana Yuri yang dibagian pantatnya ada tulisan berwarna putih 'Kris&Luhan' dan juga brupa angka-angka. Kris ingat, Yuri duduk di kursi yang ditulis Luhan dengan tip-ex. "I-Itu..." Kris bingung mau menjawab apa, melihat muka galak ibu kostnya membuat dia gagap. "Bersihin sampai bersih!" Ibu kost pun memberi Kris celana itu, dan pergi masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ternyata Yuri sudah berdiri di depan Kris, dan mencoba masuk ke kos Kris namun ditahan oleh Kris. "Ga boleh!" Ucap Kris dengan tidak kalah galak dari ibu kost tadi. Yuri pun cemberut.

"Yuriiiii..." Yuri dan Kris menoleh ke arah gerbang, ada seorang bocah dengan baju panji manusia mileniumnya yang ada jubah merahnya di punggung bajunya. Kris bingung ini anak hidup di tahun berapa?

"Ryo-chan!" Yuri lalu berlari ke anak kecil itu, dan Kris ingat, itu mantan Yuri yang kemarin dia temui. Yuri lalu memeluk lengan Ryosuke dan berjalan keluar gerbang. Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,"Anak zaman sekarang".

-TAMAT HAHAHAHAHA AKHIRNYA-


End file.
